Brendan's Wobbuffet
Wobbuffet is a Pokémon owned by Brendan. It is the fifth Pokémon he catches, and his sixth overall. Pokémon Tales: Brendan In Vs. Wynaut, Wynaut is with a group of other Wynaut on Mirage Island. It helps carry an unconscious Brendan and Gorebyss through the island. Upon waking up, it gives Brendan a Liechi Berry, which makes his face cringe. It helps Brendan collect more Liechi Berries, and upon leaving, Wynaut follows Brendan. Brendan catches Wynaut afterwards. In Vs. Dustox, Wynaut was seen with all of Brendan's other Pokémon. Harley then recommends having a practice battle with it, to see its contest potential. It spars with Harley's Cacturne, able to dodge all of his attacks with Splash. Harley suggests Brendan use Wynaut for the appeal, as it would be unique and unexpected. In the end, Brendan decided against that. Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier In Vs. Nidoking, Wynaut is revealed to be one of the Pokémon Brendan decided to take to Kanto. It had a sparring match with Ian's Beldum, where it learned Counter to repel it. It later helped stop Ken the Poacher and his Nidoking, able to successfully Counter his Giga Impact. In Vs. Ninetales, Brendan showed off Wynaut to Natasha, who wasn't impressed. Wynaut then battled Murkrow briefly, before getting completely defeated. In Vs. Ariados, Wynaut was Brendan's choice for the battle round of the Saffron City contest. It battled Harley and his Ariados in the finals. At first, Wynaut struggled due to Ariados using only status moves like Spider Web and String Shot. However, once Brendan provoked Harley into attacking, Wynaut utilized a deadly Counter/Encore combination, catching Ariados in a loop. Wynaut managed to drop all of Harley's points to zero, giving Brendan the victory. In Vs. Cubone, Wynaut is chosen to Counter a wild Onix's attacks. It succeeded twice, weakening Onix enough to allow Brendan to catch it. In Vs. Wobbuffet, Brendan and the others stumble across a Wobbuffet Festival, him choosing Wynaut to enjoy the festivities. A group of Wobbuffet Festival Crashers attack, Wynaut leading them out of the village so they could battle them. Wynaut initially struggled, due to Haunter being immune to Counter, and Murkrow being immune to Mirror Coat. Brendan eventually tricks Murkrow into using a Physical attack, allowing Wynaut to defeat it with an Encore/Counter combo. This victory allowed Wynaut to evolve into Wobbuffet, revealing that it is Male. Wobbuffet then teamed up with Metang to trick Haunter to use a Shadow Ball, which Wobbuffet repels with Mirror Coat, defeating Haunter and the Crashers. In Vs. Octillery, Wobbuffet was used in the appeal round of the Wisteria Contest. Brendan wore protective padding, so Wobbuffet could Splash towards him then be repelled with Counter. This appeal got first place in the contest, and allowed Brendan to move on to the battle round. In Vs. Xatu, Wobbuffet is used in the battle round of the Chrysanthemum contest. He battled Calista's Xatu in the finals. Wobbuffet struggled when Xatu blocked Encore with Magic Coat, then was unable to keep up with its Future Sight attack. Brendan then utilized a Splash/Counter combo like the previous appeal round to have Wobbuffet unpredictably travel the field. This disrupted Xatu's Future Sight and he landed to land an Encore on Xatu. Xatu used Shadow Ball, which was reflected by Mirror Coat and defeated Xatu. Calista had more points, and would've won if Wobbuffet hadn't knocked the opponent out. In Vs. Slowbro, Wobbuffet was seen briefly training with Onix, to help it learn Bind. In Vs. Natasha, Wobbuffet teamed up with Spinda to battle Solidad's Slowbro and Pidgeot. Wobbuffet blocked their opponent's attacks and showed off a new Safeguard. This protected Wobbuffet from Spinda's Teeter Dance, though that assisted very little in the contest. After taking a heavy hit from Hyper Beam, Spinda and Wobbuffet are defeated in a double knockout by another Hyper Beam. In Collecting the Regis, Brendan chose Wobbuffet to defend Millis from Shadow's Gyarados. When Gyarados tried to chase after Millis, it was forced to face Wobbuffet due to his Shadow Tag ability. This surprised Brendan, as Wobbuffet defeated Gyarados with Mirror Coat. Pokémon Tales: Dawn In A Slight Detour Heading Back to Johto, Wobbuffet is chosen to use Safeguard to protect the team from Spinda's Teeter Dance. He then tries to Counter Aegislash's attacks, but Aegislash is immune to Counter and Wobbuffet is eventually defeated. Known Moves ARPS In The Most Awesome Tournament Ever Part 2, Brendan uses Wobbuffet in the tournament the group is having, going up against Dakota's Hugo the Golurk. Wobbuffet initially takes the lead, using Splash to crash Hugo's Shadow Punch into itself, and keeping a loop going with Encore. When Hugo finally broke free from Encore, it used Shadow Ball, which was repelled by Mirror Coat. In the end, Hugo struck Wobbuffet with a powerful Shadow Force, defeating Wobbuffet. Known Moves References Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Psychic Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon Category:Brendan's Pokemon (PT)